Krwawa Mary
by Blackisz
Summary: Każdy powód jest dobry, żeby spróbować przywołać cycki. Bo cycki są fajne. Nawet te martwe / pisane na konkurs dla PC C:


„**Krwawa Mary"**

* * *

**Warning : ****Pisane na konkurs zorganizowany przez Perfect**** Copy C: Dodatkowym utrudnieniem był fakt, że w ficku musiały pojawić się następujące słowa - ****papryka, kserokopiarka, glonojad, ogon, ślub, ocet, rura, kajak, komórka, zamek :3 ****Udało mi się dzięki temu opowiadaniu zostać jednym z trzech zwycięzców ;-; Nagrodą był pierwszy, polski doujin z basugeja autorstwa Otai :D ****Na razie dodałam to, ponieważ jestem na zadupiu, nie mam swojego komputera i tylko to miałam wysłane na pocztę, a jeszcze w gratisie zasięg jest tutaj wręcz zajebisty DX Dziękuję wszystkim randomom, jak i osobom z którymi miałam się spotkać ****na konwencie ****[Riw, Otai, An, Ayakashi macham do Was **** ] ****za wspaniałą zabawę i dzikie fangerlowanie 24 / 7 - Uwoh, nie spodziewałam się, że aż tyle ludzi mnie rozpozna i postanowi pogadać / pohugać / pojarać się, czysty kosmos C: **

* * *

Sierpień, ptaszki śpiewają, słoneczko przygrzewa, kurwica mnie strzela, Kise leży mi na torsie i nie mogę przez to oddychać, a najgorsze jest w tym wszystkim to, że pomimo włączonej klimatyzacji nie dało się tutaj wyrobić. Co prawda może lekko przesadzałem, bo w końcu pokój blond cioty jest całkiem sporych rozmiarów i na pewno temperatura była niższa niż na zewnątrz, ale jednak wręcz się topiłem. Już wolałbym się kisić u siebie, bo tam to przynajmniej mógłbym się pogapić na swoje zboczone pisemka. No ja niby wiem, że nie powinienem tego robić skoro postanowiłem stać się pełnoprawnym pedałem – a ten wstrząsający fakt przypieczętowuje mój związek z Ryoutą – ale widok pełnych, kobiecych piersi jest zbawienny.

- Umieram – wydyszałem dramatycznie, wachlując się wolną ręką, bo druga była zbyt zajęta macaniem całkiem jędrnego tyłka modela.

- Nie przesadzaj jest całkiem przyjemnie.

- Byłoby fajniej gdybym mógł się pogapić na cycki, a nie na twój rozmiar ss.

- Eh? Ale przecież mówiłeś, że same suty ci odpowiadają w moim przypadku – wydął usta w podkówkę.

- Może mógłbym sobie wydrukować jakieś gołe babki z neta? – mruknąłem pod nosem, uśmiechając się półgębkiem do swoich kosmatych myśli.

O tak. To jest całkiem dobry pomysł. Przynajmniej zajmę się czymś produktywnym – będę poszerzał swoją wiedzę biologiczna i te sprawy. Ale oczywiście Kise nie byłby sobą, gdyby mi nie przeszkodził. Jak zwykle musiał zniszczyć cały mój misterny plan jednym, krótkim zdaniem :

- Popsuła mi się kserokopiarka.

Boże, kurwa, za co?

- Do dupyyy - wydałem z siebie cierpiętniczy jęk.

- Aominecchi, przestań zachowywać się jak dziecko – nadął w urażeniu policzki.

- To znajdź mi jakieś zajęcie, przez ten upał zlasował mi się mózg.

- To ty masz mózg? – uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi – Myślałem, że zamiast tego masz tam wielkiego penisa.

- Dobry penis nie jest zły i ty o tym doskonale wiesz – posłałem mu zboczony uśmiech.

Momentalnie spalił buraka i schował twarz w zagłębieniu mojej szyi. Cholernie zadowolony, przesunąłem rękę na jego plecy i zacząłem go myziać. A niech też ma coś od życia. Na seks jest z gorąco to przynajmniej go trochę pomacam.

- Um, to może coś ugotujemy? – zaproponował po chwili całkiem przyjemnej ciszy.

- Czy ciebie pojebało?

- Nie no mam całkiem dużo rzeczy w lodówce. Jakieś mięso, ocet, ryby, bodajże papryka też się znajdzie i...

- Ja w kuchni? Kise chcesz żebym ci wysadził dom? – parsknąłem śmiechem i potargałem mu blond czuprynę.

Sam nadstawił chętnie głowę i przymknął leniwie powieki. I nawet zaczął mruczeć. Rany, co on kota udaje? Jeszcze mu tylko uszu i ogona brakuje. Chociaż ogon fajna sprawa, chyba mu kupię na urodziny wraz ze strojem pokojóweczki, hyhy. Będzie na co popatrzeć przynajmniej i może się uda jakieś pamiątkowe zdjęcia cyknąć.

- Dobra to jednak zły pomysł – przyznał – Ale skoro jest lato w pełni i są takie gorączki to co powiesz na spływ kajakowy?

- Ja i kajak?

- Byłoby super! – podniósł łepetynę i spojrzał na mnie roziskrzonymi oczami – Moglibyśmy się wybrać na to całą grupą!

- Masz na myśli Pokolenie Cudów? – prychnąłem pod nosem – Wątpię, by Akashi się tym zainteresował, a skoro on by nie poszedł to Murasakibara tym bardziej. Tetsu gdzieś spieprzył do rodziny, a o zielonym pedale mi nawet nie wspominaj.

Ryouta gapił się na mnie tak jakby nie do końca mnie zrozumiał, po czym spytał :

- Eh? Dlaczego tak bardzo nie lubisz Midorimacchiego?

- Bo się za bardzo rządzi i zaraz walnąłby nam jedną ze swoich mądrych mówek, które są tak głębokie jak najmniejszy palec w pochwie – warknąłem – Pieprzony glonojad.

- Dobra, dobra, zrozumiałem. Przepraszam już siedzę cicho – mruknął ze zrezygnowaniem i ponownie opadł na moją klatkę piersiową.

Machinalnie zacząłem go głaskać po włosach, bawiąc się przydługimi kosmykami. Tak jak się spodziewałem wszystkie pomysły Kise na miłe spędzenie wolnego czasu były po prostu chujowe, albo z dupy wzięte. Kto normalny, by wpadł na coś takiego? Rany, jeśli rzeczywiście ja sam czegoś nie zaproponuję to zostanie nam tylko zapuścić tutaj korzenie – nie żeby myzianko z modelem było czymś jebitnie nudnym, ale człowiek czasami potrzebuje urozmaiceń w związku - i przy okazji się zakisić. Niezbyt optymistyczna wizja.

Nagle mnie olśniło – no bo przecież to zajebistość mną ocieka i posiadam ponadprzeciętny intelekt – i powiedziałem :

- Rura!

- Co? – blondyn spojrzał na mnie jak na idiotę.

- Kupie ci rurę i mi na niej zatańczysz – wyjaśniłem, szczerząc się do niego szeroko.

- Aha. I pewnie jeszcze mam to zrobić w różowym kostiumie króliczka playboya? – sarknął, podpierając sobie brodę nadgarstkiem.

- Nie pogardziłbym.

- Super. Może od razu weźmy ślub i załóżmy dom z gromadką pociesznych dzieci?

Skrzywiłem się ze wstrętem i odparłem :

- Nienawidzę bachorów.

- Jesteś niepoprawny – westchnął głośno – Że tez moim chłopakiem jest taki zboczony debil.

- Ale przynajmniej jest cały twój – poruszyłem zabawnie brwiami.

Zachichotał i cmoknął mnie w usta. Noż kurwa, mógłby przestać mnie całować jak jakaś najarana trzynastolatka. Nie jesteśmy już w gimnazjum, żeby się tego wstydzić. Chciałem już go do siebie przyciągnąć i w końcu dostać porządnego buziaka, ale Ryouta w tym samym momencie sturlał się obok na łóżko i oznajmił :

- Poopowiadajmy sobie jakieś historie.

Parsknąłem śmiechem.

- Ta, już zadzieram kiecę i lecę.

- Oj, no czemu nie? Nie bądź cham, Aominecchi! – nadął w urażeniu policzki.

- Nie ma mowy. Pewnie byś chciał, żebym ci poopowiadał jakieś denne bajki. Księżniczka, książę, zamek albo wieża, smok, wielka miłość i szczęśliwe zakończenie – prychnąłem pod nosem – Zapomnij, w życiu się na to nie zgodzę.

- Uh – trzepnął mnie pięścią w ramię – Wcale, że nie!

- A niby jak? – zmierzyłem go wyczekującym spojrzeniem.

Przełknął nerwowo ślinę i zaczął skakać wzrokiem po pokoju, byleby tylko nie spojrzeć mi prosto w oczy. Czekałem cierpliwie, aż się w końcu odezwie z kpiącym uśmieszkiem przyklejonym do twarzy. Jestem ciekawy co takiego wymyśli, żeby nie wyjść na idiotę, którym i tak był. Rany, ale jestem miły i to w stosunku do własnego partnera. To chyba czas na dziką naukę dobrego wychowania i taktu. Hyhyhy, taki żarcik.

Chłopak założył za ucho kosmyk włosów i mruknął :

- Może historie o duchach?

- Huh? – zarechotałem – Taki cykor jak ty chce czegoś takiego posłuchać?

- Nie jestem cykorem! – zbulwersował się.

- Jasne, jasne – posłałem mu spojrzenie pełne powątpiewania.

- Ale naprawdę...!

- Dobra, skoro tak to może wywołamy krwawą Mary? – zasugerowałem.

Momentalnie pobladł na twarzy i zaczął się nieopanowanie trząść. Oho właśnie widzę jaki jest odważny. Jeszcze nic nie zrobiliśmy, a on się prawie posikał ze strachu.

- Dlaczego akurat ją chcesz przywołać? – wychrypiał z przerażeniem.

- Bo to baba. Może ma duże cycki.

- Co...? – przekrzywił głowę w bok z miną skonfundowanego dziecka – To jedyny powód!?

- Lubię cycki – wzruszyłem ramionami – No dobra to idziemy.

Olewając jego protesty, złapałem go za rękę i niemal siłą wywlokłem z pokoju. Całą drogę do łazienki nuciłem jakąś skoczną melodię, uśmiechając się przy tym kretyńsko. Tak naprawdę to chodziło mi tylko o to, żeby wystraszyć blondyna. Jakoś nie kręciła mnie za bardzo wizja piersi należących do trupa – nekrofilem nie byłem. Zresztą nawet nie brałem na poważnie tych wszystkich bzdur. Jestem za stary, żeby wierzyć w duchy.

Po wielu zaciętych bojach, kilkunastu śladów po paznokciach na rękach, rozwalonej doniczce i prawie wyrwanych drzwi z zawiasów, udało mi się w końcu wepchnąć rozhisteryzowanego Kise do sporawego pomieszczenia pomalowanego na delikatny błękit. Opadł na brzeg wanny, ciężko oddychając i patrząc się na mnie załzawionymi ślepiami.

- Aominecchi, dajmy sobie spokój!

- Nie ma mowy.

- Boję sięęę – zawył, jakby go zarzynali – Przepraszaaam, ja już nie chcęęę!

- Nie panikuj jak jakaś baba – poklepałem go po łepetynie – Zobaczysz będzie fajnie.

Westchnąłem zrezygnowany, kiedy rozpłakał się na dobre i stanąłem naprzeciwko ogromnego lustra. Wziąłem głęboki wdech, wyszczerzyłem debilnie i oznajmiłem :

- Oksy, to zaczynam. Krwawa Mary, krwawa Mary, krwawa Mary, krwawa Mary, krwawa mary, krwawa Mary, krwawa Mary...

- Chyba komórka mi dzwoni, muszę iść – pisnął Ryouta i zanim zdążyłem go powstrzymać, czmychnął z łazienki.

Pokręciłem w niedowierzaniu głową i spokojnie dokończyłem przywoływanie. Dobra powiedziałem dokładnie trzynaście razy „krwawa Mary". Teraz powinna tutaj przywlec swoje gnijące cielsko i wydrapać mi oczy albo wciągnąć na drugą stronę lustra. Oczywiście nic takiego się nie stało, a jakże. Przecież to tylko bujda wyssana z palca, żeby wystraszyć jakiś skończonych idiotów, którzy boją się nawet własnego cienia.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i krzyknąłem :

- Oi, Kise, możesz wrócić jest...

W tym samym momencie poczułem na szyi lodowaty podmuch, a wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł mi niekontrolowany, nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Zamarłem, przełykając głośno ślinę. Z ledwością udało mi się zmusić skamieniałe ciało do ruchu i obróciłem się w kierunku drzwi. Przede mną stała dziewczyna ubrana w poszarpaną, białą sukienkę ubrudzoną krwią. Czarne włosy zasłaniały jej twarz, przez co mogłem zobaczyć jedynie psychiczny, szeroki uśmiech i pożółkłe zęby. Wyglądała jakby właśnie uciekła z wariatkowa, co wcale nie napawało mnie zbytnim optymizmem.

Powoli wyciągnęła w moim kierunku dłonie zakończone ostrymi paznokciami ubrudzonymi ziemią, które zaczęły się niebezpiecznie zbliżać w kierunku moich oczu. Zamrugałem kilka razy będąc w totalnym szoku i nawet uszczypnąłem się, żeby sprawdzić czy nie śnię. Niestety widmo tego obrzydliwego babska nie zniknęło. Oh, kurwa, chyba jestem dupie.

Ale wiecie co w tym wszystkim było najgorsze? Ano to, że ona była kompletnie płaska. Nie miała cycków. Nic. Zero. Nul. I po cholerę ją w ogóle przywoływałem skoro nawet nie będę się mógł napatrzeć i poślinić do dużych piersi!? Beznadzieja. Czuję się ochujany. Boże, kurwa, za co?


End file.
